Happenings In A Bar ON HOLD
by Naygo
Summary: She knew him, she knew she did. But why the hell couldn't Mai place a face to the hooded male on the barstool next to her? Illusionshipping Marik x Mai Rated M for alcohol abuse, sex later on and other things I decide need to be in here.


Clouds loomed ominously over a bar where a blond woman entered. She had a dark purple coat on with the hood drawn up, easily hiding her hair and facial features and most of her bodily features other than her very prominent breasts. She was dressed far from what she was used to; baggy jeans ripped in places like she'd run through razor wiring, and a loose T-shirt which, due to her large breasts was made into a belly shirt which showed her feminine body from what you could see through the purple cloth of her hooded sweatshirt.

She pushed her hood down and walked in further, her feet uncomfortable in her tennis shoes, but knew they were better for running should she need to.

She took off her sweatshirt, revealing the lavender color of her mid-drift shirt. She received many cat calls as she made her way to the bar, her long blond hair swishing with every movement. "I'll have a glass of whiskey on the rocks." She grinned. Honestly hard liquor was the only way she'd drink it.

"I'll have what she's having." The voice was a deep baritone and somehow familiar. But the woman looked at the man and saw only a strikingly familiar purple cloak hiding everything about the male. All she could make out was his hands which were a very dark tan.

Sitting next to the male, the somewhat large man scooted away on his seat, attempting to avoid any contact with the female. The woman with dark purple eyes frowned slightly. How could someone shy so unwantingly away from her? She'd never met a straight man yet to not want her. She brushed blond stands over her right shoulder and smiled at the male. "So stranger," Her flirtatious eye batting always won the men over. "What's your name?"

"You should know, Mai Valentine." His reply was one of guilt and a strange familiarity that Mai couldn't place; her mind bemused which caused her sullen look to return. The more she heard him, the more it hit her that she knew him. Obviously they'd met somewhere because the other knew her without so much as a glance over at her.

"I recognize your voice and cloak… but I can't put a name on you. Help a girl out?" Mai said sweetly, hoping it would work. The other's voice was amazing, as though she was eating his words like chocolate and delving into the deliciousness. She **needed** to know who this was before she went insane.

"I'm afraid, my dear, I cannot tell you this. If I did, surely you would cause a scene should you discover who I am." The man took his glass and took a drink, the sleeve of his robe sliding up slightly revealing the golden armbands the stranger had on.

_Gold? Not many people from around here wear gold as arm cuffs like that. Only person I remember doing that was…_ Sudden realization hit Mai and she looked at the other unblinkingly. "Malik Ishtar? Is that you? From Battle City?" She reached up and yanked his hood down and watched as the blond hair spiked up violently everywhere. She wasn't sure if she should be horrified or not. If the other had intended to harm her, she figured he would have already while she was caught off guard.

The male looked over at here and snorted, looking forward again and taking another drink of his alcohol. He shifted uncomfortably as Mai stared at him and didn't say anything and didn't seem to react much. That could be a good or bad sign and at this point the spiky haired blond wasn't sure which it was.

_This isn't Malik… This is Marik. The one who sent me to that god awful place. But I know I wasn't alone… Marik was with me, but we never spoke, and we were the only ones there._ Mai laughed lightly. "Ah, my mistake. Marik Ishtar. How have you been since Battle City?" She asked, smiling a bit. It made her a bit nervous to talk to the other alone, but she always had thought Marik looked better than Malik. Malik was far too feminine for her liking.

"It took me weeks to put my body back together in the shadow realm and even longer to get out. Not to mention the horrid pain of being ripped apart by the shadows, and being put back together, reappearing in Malik's mind and then finding a spell to receive my own body. Being torn from Malik's mind wasn't pleasant either. But other than that, fine I suppose. I was accepted into the Ishtar family once I swore my days of trying to plunge the world into darkness were over. It's hard not to act on some of those tendencies, but without the Millennium Rod, it's much easier seeing as I have not the power anymore to banish people to the shadows." Marik explained honestly.

Mai was shocked to hear this story, but accepted it. Marik had changed so much and she was proud to be able to sit by him. He was so strong. "I see. Well, it is better now, isn't it? I mean… I know you're strong so it probably doesn't mean anything, but seeing as all you and your family went through; if you need anything at all, just give me a call." She took her glass of whiskey with a feminine smirk and drank half in one gulp.

She finished her drink off with the next swallow, paid her tab and was about to leave when a hand gently grabbed her small wrist. "Wait," Marik stated. "Let me buy you another drink." He offered.

"I'm impressed, Marik. You go from being this insane male, to quite the ladies' man." She grinned as he ordered her another drink. As it was slid to her she took it with great appreciation and took smaller drinks off of it this time and watch Marik drink his off and order another one.

About ten glasses of whiskey later, Marik was attempting to drunkenly take the other blond home. "No. I can drive. I'm fine." He hiccuped and got on his bike, pulling out his keys and starting it up. "Get on and hang on tightly." He shook his head trying to rid himself of his swimming vision.

Mai, on the other hand thought it was a stupid idea. "No. Get off the bike, Marik. You're drunk as hell."


End file.
